Fluttershy's Experiance
by Capucinoalagiraffe
Summary: Fluttershy s'aventure loin dans l'Everfree... vieux OS dans mon ordi


C'était une belle journée, comme les autres. Du moins, pour Fluttershy, c'était l'évidence même. Elle sourit en regardant le soleil briller. Ainsi, elle sortit heureuse de chez elle, une gamelle avec une belle salade bien verte accompagnée de raclures de carottes orangées, et le déposa au sol quand elle ne vit pas son destinataire : Angel, son lapin blanc, une fine gueule, mais elle vit dans le sol des pas de trois ou quatre poneys qui trainaient au sol. Elle paria que c'était les trois Chercheuses de Talent, et elles avaient dû emporter Angel pour faire on-ne-sait quoi encore. Mais comme c'était l'heure de manger, Angel allait être furieux s'il n'avait pas son repas. Elle décida alors, l'esprit tranquille, de suivre les pas bien marqués.

Elle continua sa lancée, heureuse de par le beau temps. Elle galopa, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, comme elle n'allait pas beaucoup plus vite. On aurait pu dire qu'elle trottait légèrement, en fait. Et elle arriva à ce qui semblait être la fin des pas, en fait, les pas poursuivaient, mais elle se disait que c'était leur fin pour ne pas avoir à voir le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Les pas mystérieux continuaient dans la forêt Désenchantée. Elle ne se sentait pas d'y aller, mais l'idée qu'Angel pourrait être mécontent la poussait à continuer. Elle vit Pinkie au loin, du moins l'entendit, car ses fêtes étaient plus que bruyantes, et cela dérangeait beaucoup Fluttershy qui ne pouvait que rassurer toute la journée les peureux animaux qui venaient chercher une oreille attentive dans sa maison qui était, au grand malheur de celle-ci, toujours pleine. Mais enfin, cela était bien étrange, pour trois ponettes, une telle destination... Elles étaient peut-être...En danger... ?

Fluttershy n'avait pas le temps de pleurnicher sur le fait qu'elle était toujours envahie d'animaux, car s'il arrivait quelque chose aux ponettes, elle s'en voudrait toujours pour avoir eu crainte de s'aventurer dans la forêt noire. Et elle y alla. Elle courut, mais cette fois pour de vrai, se faisant croire, en se disant toujours, qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle allait retrouver les filles très vite et Angel qui s'amusait, qui ne serait pas trop grognon. Elle vit cette fois, encore, la fin des traces de pas, menant à un arbre. Quel étrange trou, irréel. Elle se risqua, en suant de peur, à voir l'intérieur. Un escalier ? Quelle étrange chose. Elle retira sa tête en entendant un cri d'une voix familière et pourtant elle ne réussit pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Elle haleta, entendant ce cri résonner encore une fois, bruyamment, toujours aussi familier, un cri de douleur, elle l'identifia ensuite : Scoolatoo. Scoolatoo, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle avait des problèmes ? Trébuché dans l'escalier ? Très mal ? Se battait ? Fluttershy s'approcha ensuite lentement, quand un autre cri retentit : Applebloom. Ce cri n'était pas un simple « Ah » mais un « A l'aide » bien net. Combattant sa peur, la pégase jaune à la crinière rose se décida à aller, malgré les cris qui la décourageaient et l'encourageait à la fois, de s'y rendre. Posant doucement le pied sur la première marche, elle les descendit lentement, mais surement. Puis, elle vit alors devant elle se dessiner, après avoir longuement franchit une bonne centaine de marche, une salle avec une porte. Une salle où elle entendit encore un cri, venant cette fois-ci de la petite sœur de Rarity.

Sur la porte, était marqué « Ne pas entrer » en gros, puis en un rouge dégoulinant « Danger », et en plus petites lettres dans un noir peu rassurant « Mortel ». Des tas de pancartes disait « Ne pas y aller » « Ne pas tenter d'ouvrir la porte » et d'autres se réunissant sur un même message : l'accès à cette porte était interdit. Des posters affichés sur les murs repoussaient encore plus les visiteurs. Mais ce qui dégoutait le plus Fluttershy, c'était cette odeur de sang qui empestait dans l'air. Elle vit ensuite un liquide rouge couler lentement en dessous de la porte avec un cri horrifiant. Reculant d'un bon, son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite, tant qu'elle entendait ses propres hurlements de terreur. Puis, ceux-ci furent suivit d'un rire atrocement mauvais, qui ne désignait rien de bon.

Commençant à verser des larmes, elle tenta de prendre le chemin du retour, mais quand elle remonta les escaliers, la porte venait d'être fermée avec un rire beaucoup plus fort. Reculant doucement, elle trébucha dans les escaliers et tomba en arrière. Puis, tout se tut, et elle entendit des murmures qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Y accordant une oreille bien plus attentive, elle réussit à distinguer les mots « Laisser partir » « Non » « Pourquoi ? » « Qui est-ce ? » « ... Mon... Amie... » « Flutter... Shy-ah-ah-ah ! » A l'entente de son propre nom suivit de cet atroce bruit qui ressemblait à un rire déformé par la folie, elle sentit des tremblements de terreur dans tout son corps, ainsi que son cœur qui semblait tant battre qu'il allait surement se stopper.

C'est alors qu'elle se décida à se lever car cela faisait dix minutes que les murmures avaient cessées, et qu'elle sentait des centaines d'yeux froids braqués en permanence sur elle. Désormais, peu lui importait le fait d'avoir peur, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'enfuir, oublier Angel et les filles, revoir ses amies et reprendre une vie normale. Elle poussa la porte, puisque c'était malheureusement la seule chose à faire. Et ce qu'elle vit la dégouta au plus profond. En poussant la porte grinçante, elle avait senti un petit obstacle, et cet obstacle, c'était... Un poney qui la regardait avec des yeux triste, du moins celui qui lui restait, au corps mutilé. Sa fourrure qui aurait dû être beige en temps normal était rougie par le sang, et Fluttershy imaginait qu'une magnifique crinière aurait dû lui allait à merveille. Car ce poney était chauve. Elle était incapable de discerner sous le sang sa marque de beauté, bien qu'elle crut y voir un instant un papillon aux magnifiques couleurs avant qu'il soit recouvert par le sang du corps presque sans vie récemment jeté.

Elle hurla en versant de longues larmes mais fut vite projeté par la porte violement fermée. Elle était seule avec ce poney mais le reste de la salle était horrifiant : le sol était brun par le sang séché, le mur bleu mais taché d'un rouge écarlate un peu partout, et elle pouvait voir des trous que les poneys avaient tenté, des endroits où il y avait des bouts de crinières, et elle vit même à un endroit un amas de vomi qui lui donna la nausée. Elle s'approcha du mur, ne pouvant cesser de pleurer et avait tant peur qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, et vomi à son tour dans un coin. Le poney murmura faiblement « Fluttershy... Ils parlaient... De toi... Aie courage... S'il te plait... Aie... Courage... »

Elle s'approcha de celui-ci avec la substance repoussante contre son torse et la prit dans ses sabots en murmurant à son tour « Ma...Maman... ? » Sa mère, Fluttersweet, était une des voix familières. Elle pleura sur le corps de sa mère, dont le torse s'élevait et se baissait une dernière fois tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait à son dernier soupir. Soudain, elle entendit la porte de devant s'ouvrir, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qu'elle s'était déjà refermée.

Elle s'approcha lentement du nouveau cadavre, et vit une pouliche orange avec la crinière violette. Puis, à ses côtés, une blanche avec une crinière violette claire qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. Sweetie ? Scootie ? Elle hurla en s'éloignant : une croix de sang était sur le flanc de chacune, ou aucune marque de beauté n'était, et sur leur torse, et elle vit des marques rouges récentes sur leurs pattes. Elles étaient déjà mortes, mais avaient toutes leurs crinières. Allait-elle être torturée ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle vit que chacun des corps, les deux pouliches tout comme sa mère, portaient des marques d'ouverture sur leur ventre. Puis elle entendit la porte de derrière. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne put voir ce qu'elle cachait, et le corps de sa mère avait disparu. Puis la porte de devant, et les deux furent à nouveau absentes. Elle se retrouvait seule dans le noir presque complet et se coucha par terre, incapable de bouger, de parler, paralysée par la peur.

Puis, elle entendit les cris d'Applebloom. Sachant que la pauvre petite était sans nul doute en train d'être torturée, elle décida d'entrer et ce qu'elle vit la dégouta plus que les cadavres : une Apple bloom sans vie était allongée sur une table qui ressemblait sensiblement à une machine, ses pieds et ses mains noués par des chaines, des outils tels des haches, des scalpels, des couteaux, des ciseaux, des hachettes, et, malheureusement pour elle, elle tourna les yeux à droite et vit des bocaux ou était contenus des organes. Elle vit quelque chose qui attira particulièrement son attention : une silhouette. Mais à peine l'eut-elle distinguée au loin qu'elle fut prise d'horrible cris, de nausées, de douleurs en suite au niveau du cou.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrais, elle ne sut pas qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux durant deux heures. Elle se réveilla attachée. Ne pouvant pas bouger, elle tira et entendit un bruit métallique : des chaines la retenait prisonnière. Elle entendit un bruit de gant s'étirant, de ceux en latex qu'utilisent souvent les chirurgiens et les scientifiques. Elle vit ensuite lentement avancer une silhouette violette. « TWILIGHT ?! » fut son premier mot.

-Oui... ?

Sa voix semblait déformée par la folie, ou quelque chose y ressemblant fortement. Elle vit son visage, qui était celui d'un ange déchu. Elle souriait et affichait une expression heureuse, mais d'un autre côté, sa tenue de scientifique et son visage étaient ensanglantés. Elle hurla. Twilith la frappa pour lui ordonner le silence.

-Tais-toi, veut-tu ? Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te jure que je te laisserais ton cœur. Juste pour notre amitié.

Elle sourit avec innocence, même si cela n'était guère la vérité. La lèvre inférieure de Fluttershy trembla et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci saigne.

-Tout d'abord, je dois voir si tes ailes sont saines. Vas-y, tente de voler. Ah, mince, il y a une saleté sur la machine de test physique A-20165. Nettoyez-moi ça tout de suite, Bloody Run et toi aussi Sweet Blood. Ah, les jumelles, je te jure que leur morphologie est tout bonnement fascinante. Bon, tu vas pouvoir faire comme si tu vole, d'accord ? Pas trop fort, tu pourrais les abimer, et te faire mal. Mais moi je veux des ailes saines. Parfaitement, sinon comment faire mes expériences, hein...?

Les dites jumelles virent retirer Applebloom de la machine dite A-20165. Fluttershy se dit que c'était une blague. Mais tout ce sang... Et surtout, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

-Pourquoi, Twilight, pourquoi moi, pourquoi ça ?!

-Mais enfin, Fluttershy... Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Pour les expériences, bien sûr. Tu sais, je ne peux pas expérimenter sur des vivants. Je dois aider mon amie à faire des potions. Tu sais, Zecora. Et puis, bien sûr, je dois tenter de refaire des êtres vivants, les modifier, donner vie, modifier des organes, et tout et tout... Bref, plein de boulot. Tu vas m'aider.

-Twilight, je ne dirais rien, laisses-moi partir...

-Mais regardez-moi cette pouliche, hum... ? Elle est si effrayée, alors que je veux jute qu'elle m'aide. Belle amitié, hum... ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Zecora ?

-Petite, il ne faut pas être effrayé, tu ne vas pas souffrir très longtemps. Juste quelques tests, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Laissez-moi partir ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! S'il vous plait...

Fluttershy se laissa tomber en larmes. Les chaines la tirèrent, se frottant contre sa peau, lui laissant échapper un cri sous le regard sévère de Twilight, et elle alla sur une machine ou elle se sentait écartelée, maintenue au-dessus du sol par des chaines qui tiraient sur chacune de ses pattes. Elle bâtit rapidement des ailes, réussissant à tirer les chaines, mais en vain, car elles écartèrent plus les pattes de la pauvre ponette qui n'avait rien demandé. Poussant un nouveau cri de douleur, sentant les chaines s'enfoncer dans sa peau, elle se mit à battre lentement tout comme Twilight le voulait, et cela dura cinq minutes et puis elle fut reposée sur une table pleine de sang. Se retenant à nouveau de vomir en sentant le sang de ses pattes couler elle sentit sa tête tourner.

Puis la réalité la frappa : elle allait avoir très mal. Et sa mère avait souffert. Aie le courage. Aie la force. Bat-toi. Elle n'avait pas le courage, pas la force de se battre. Elle pleura bruyamment, hurla, mais Twilight vint avec un scalpel et découpa proprement une croix sur son flanc tandis qu'elle cria toujours et encore, ne pouvant s'arrêter.

-Si tu continues de bouger ou de crier, je t'en fais une deuxième sale chienne. Fit avec dureté Twilight.

Se taisant le silence se mit à régner.

-Bien. Maintenant, Test numéro 2, après le succès du Test numéro 1. Rapport de celui-ci Flash Moon ?

-Madame. Un pégase bleu avec une blouse ensanglantée s'approcha avec un petit sourire et poussa un léger rire moqueur en voyant Fluttershy. Le Test numéro 1 présente une faiblesse négative au niveau des ailes et donc une force positive. Ailes saines. Probabilité d'une erreur : 0%. Test 2 enclenché. Je me retire.

-Bien. Fluttershy, tu as réussi. Elle sourit. Le test deux ? Eh bien, il consiste à tes yeux. Mais avant, nous devront récupérer notre dû. Tu sais, tout ça, ce n'est pas gratuit.

Elle se dirigea avec une hache vers Fluttershy. La soulevant, elle l'abattit sur l'aile droite de la pauvre pégase. Elle hurla tant qu'elle sauta sur Twilight et la mordit sauvagement, la frappa, une rage meurtrière en elle, et réussit à la défigurer, avant que Zecora resserre les chaines. Désormais, une nouvelle croix était apparue sur le torse de la pégase. L'on enfila même une de ces rouges de charrettes lourdes sur sa tête, en tant que collier, pour l'empêcher de faire quelque mal. Désormais rongée par une folle douleur, Fluttershy était perdue même si elle réussissait à s'en aller Twilight cracha du sang et lâcha la hache.

-Mais quelle force prodigieuse ! Cette aile, je te la laisse pour cela.

Elle choisit donc de laisser l'aide restante à Fluttershy. Elle perdit connaissance car le sang le lui obligea. Puis, quand elle se réveilla, elle vit que quelque chose était étrange.

-Pourquoi tout est si noir... ?

Encore sous le choc, sa voix était tremblante, elle tremblait elle-même et sentait l'envie pressante de vomir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus un de ses yeux. Elle hurla plus fort. Twilight prit un couteau cette fois-ci avec des dents irrégulières et fit une nouvelle croix sur l'autre flanc de Fluttershy.

-Lâche-moi salope ! Barre-toi ! Tu vas me laisser oui... ?!

Fluttershy n'avait jamais été aussi violente. De la bave dégoulinait de sa bouche. Elle souffla brutalement et tenta de bouger, battant de son unique aile, malgré les chaines et le sang et Twilight et tous les autres. Désormais Twilight semblait plus folle. Plus apte à faire du mal. Elle frappa Fluttershy.

-Tu... M'a... Fait... Mal... arriva à articuler durement Twilight. Jamais... Personne... Ne... M'a fait... Du... MAL !

Elle la frappa une deuxième fois avec force.

- Resserres les chaines, toi, là-bas, incapable !

Zecora desserra au contraire les chaines et laissa Fluttershy s'écrouler avec le poids de celles-ci et de cette roue lourde. Elle se battit avec Twilight, la gagnante commandera sans nul doute. Fluttershy enleva lentement la roue. Dix minutes furent à peine suffisantes. Puis, elle poussa la porte, remonta les marches et s'enfuit dans une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable en elle. Elle aurait pu mourir ! Elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital, mais ne put y arriver. Cet espoir fut éteint, car elle s'évanouisse. Elle le crut. Fluttershy vit Angel, souri, puis tomba. Et ce fut la là dernière fois qu'elle put voir le soleil et elle trouva le repos éternel dans ce qui semblait souffrance mais avant de fermer une dernière fois les yeux, elle avait cette chose accrochée à son cœur, une parole. Elle dut choisir ses mots avec soin. Elle poussa un petit « Je... t'aime... Angel... » Avant de ne plus parvenir à trouver de l'air, et, sur ce...

Elle put dire adieu à ce monde. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut un bruit de vent qui soufflait calmement à ses oreilles. Quelle agréable journée, se dit-elle ironiquement...


End file.
